Big Brother 1 (Main)
Big Brother 1 is the first season in the Big Brother Favorites series. Twists * Pandora's Box - In Week 5 it was revealed to the audience that the winner of the upcoming Double Eviction HOH would be able to open Pandora's Box. Tommy Bracco won this HOH and opened Pandora's Box, receiving the Diamond Power of Veto while everyone else in the house was forced to deal with being Have-Not's for the week. Tommy never used the DPOV, as he felt no need to. *'Previous Relationships '- Laurel and Sara - two Houseguests this season - are actually sisters outside of the game. They allied with Louis and Oliver while Sara was in a showmance with Alex. **'Project DNA' - Wally and Iris - two people living separate lives - discover they are actually brother and sister. They ended up both being evicted pre-Jury, but remain in contact. HouseGuests Voting History Have/Have-Not History Game History Week One After entering the Big Brother house, the Houseguests began socializing and forming bonds. Immediately, however, two Houseguests were shocked to see each other - Laurel and Sara had no idea that they, two sisters, would be in the house together. Elated, they joined forces and decided to find allies. Alongside this, Iris and Wally discovered inside the house they were brother and sister, despite never meeting each other. Winn decided to try and form an alliance with Shane and Violet. At the first HOH competition of the summer, Jessica won a 3 hour endurance competition and became the first Head of Household. Worried she'd be a target because of Winn's alliance, Violet went to Jessica and spilled the beans about the "alliance." Jessica decided she'd use this information and use Winn as an easy first target. At the nomination ceremony, Jessica nominated Winn - her target - and Laurel as a pawn. Sara and Laurel were frightened, and went into the storage room to strategize. Sara soon became infatuated with Alex, a girl in the house. The two became the series' first ever showmance. At the Veto competition, Shane, Cirie, and Alex were picked to participate, however, in the end Laurel was given the Golden Power of Veto. Violet told Jessica about Shane also being a member of the alliance, which raised suspicion as to why Violet hadn't told her that to begin with, causing her to consider backdooring Violet this week. At the Veto meeting, Laurel saved herself, and Jessica decided to renominate Shane. Winn scrambled for votes, but his fate was sealed. At the live eviction, Winn was evicted by a vote of 11 to 2, receiving only Alex and Wally's votes to stay. Week 2 After Winn was evicted, Violet and Jessica immediately began arguing about Violet spreading lies about alliances in the house. Tommy attempted to interject and stop the argument, but Jessica stormed off. At the HOH competition - as fate would have it - Violet was crowned the second Head of Household of the summer. Category:Seasons Category:Main Seasons Category:Female Winner Category:16 Houseguests Category:Male Runner-Up